


my love language is - you running your fingers trough my hair

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Absolute fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: that one important talk about the current hair situation
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	my love language is - you running your fingers trough my hair

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by one random tweet and the thought would not leave my mind, so here have some short and sweet story from my brain as always! enjoy x

His hair was getting to the point where you couldn’t really tell if it was his natural colour or not. Strands of random hair sticking to every possible site even though he did run a comb through them. He absolutely knew that people were making jokes on twitter about this situation, and he happily let them, because at this point why not? 

He had absolutely no idea what to do with them at this point. It was getting out of the control, and the fact that every hairdresser was closed and he was not trusted with hair scissors under any circumstances, was not a win-win situation right about now. 

It was one of those early mornings where he and Kyle were sharing quiet moments on their porch, drinking warm beverages dressed in thick hoodies and pondering on everything that seemed worth thinking about. The world was still wrapped in the grey fog, which seemed like they were sitting on the clouds. Dan just gently tugged the blanket on his body closer to himself and took another long sip of the warm liquid from his mug. 

“Hey, Kyle?” Dan asked quietly, almost whispered.  
  
“Hm?” came soft murmur from Kyle’s side. 

“I was wondering, do you have any preferences on what I do with my hair next? It’s just that, it is getting out of hand and I really need to do something about it, before twitter comes for me,” Dan chuckled into his mug and turned his face to look at Kyle. 

Kyle moved closer to him on the outdoor sofa they were sharing and let his hand run through Dan’s hair, which caused Dan’s eyes to close involuntarily. 

“I do love your hair literally any color you choose to have on, but I especially love the natural color on you. It does suit you the most, I think.” 

“So, what do you think, haircut or I leave it living it’s best life for a bit longer?” Dan laughed quietly with still closed eyes, while Kyle was gently untangling some strands of his hair. 

“If I close my eyes I think you could even rock a small man bun, but only if I close my eyes,” Kyle laughed gently, which caused Dan to open his eyes and look at him in faux anger. 

“Excuse you, I could for sure pull a man bun off! How dare you laugh at me, when I asked you a serious question!” Dan almost broke laughing at the end.

“Well pardon my french but I don’t think you could pull that off even if you tried your hardest babes,” Kyle stated calmly and resumed gently scratching Dan’s scalp and occasionally tugging at some strands to see his reaction. 

“Okay, maybe I will leave it grow a bit longer and we will see how it goes from there. Also there is no possibility of me getting a proper haircut anytime soon just because of everything being closed,” Dan said quietly and let his eyes close once again. 

And just like that the conversation ended, and the people might turn their noses on the way his hair looks, but he made peace with that the second he bleached his whole hair and ran with it. 


End file.
